Bleach Baby Daddy  Grimmjow Jagajakku
by RandomInfo
Summary: Probably my best so far... xD Rated T for language, slight violence and angry Nekojow's.


{Oh, why do I hate using second person point of view so much? Not sure why. I just really hate it, more so than thinking up new names for another Bleach Baby Daddy! xD So, sorry to all of the people who like the ones that use 'you' in place of a name. And I hope this isn't too horrible. I'm really not a huge Grimmjow fan. Love his Japanese voice actor though, just not Grimmjow himself. But anyway, enjoy this long awaited Bleach Baby Daddy!}

How It Happened:

Meiko sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. The only downside to being Grimmjow's only Fracción that actually listened and paid attention was that he automatically thought that she cared about his ranting, that he couldn't beat Ulquiorra and that he hated Aizen. It was always the same. In all honesty she could probably mouth every single word he said by now. 'That damn Aizen thinks that he's special, that he's so powerful' and 'I'll kick damn Ulquiorra's face in one of these days'. The man was obsessed! Completely obsessed with Ulquiorra and Aizen! It was sad, really.

Leaning back she stared up at the white ceiling. It was so boring… And even more boring when she didn't have Grimmjow yelling and pacing in front of her. But then again Las Noches was just an all-around boring place. "Hm… I wonder when Grimmjow-sama is going to be back from… whatever he is doing. I bet I'll have to be the one to hear his bitching afterword. That little… eh. He needs a hobby other than trying to beat up Ulquiorra-san and whining about Aizen-sama…" Well that obviously wasn't going to

happen any time soon.

Her eyes flickered over to the door as it came bursting open, as if it was on cue. At least he didn't blow open another hole in the wall. "Another fight with Ulquiorra-san, Grimmjow-sama?" Meiko asked, listening as her master instantly began to go on about how much he hated that damn pale faced freak. But she just sat there and listened to him, and listened… and listened. '_Oh boy, he really seems pissed off today. I wonder what Ulquiorra-san did to him? Maybe he sprayed the poor little blue furred kitten with water? That could be why my neko-sama is so upset.'_ The images of a cat version of Grimmjow ran through her mind then.

'_Bad Nekojow! Bad! You do not pee on Aizen-sama's dirty towel! That's a very bad boy!'_ Ulquiorra said in her mind, the little blue kitten growling with a strip of Aizen-sama's pant leg in his mouth. Of course, the image slowly became too much for the poor Arrancar to handle. And thus causing a round of laughter to fall from her lips. Harder when Grimmjow sent his usual death glare toward her. Not that she burst out in random laughter normally, just she got glared at by him. A lot… "Ahahahah! Nekojow!" Meiko continued laughing, soon falling onto her side and tears beginning to appear around the corners of her eyes.

"Nekojow?" Grimmjow repeated, before an even harsher glare settled onto his handsome face. "What the hell are you talking about?" He walked over to the girl who was still laughing, before he finally got fed up and decided to kick her in the stomach. Perhaps a bit too hard because she only then began to cough, some blood splattering into the floor. But right now he didn't give a damn. He was far too pissed off, and having her laughing at him wasn't helping him at all. If anything it was only making him even more pissed off. Why was his more loyal follower laughing at him anyway? It just didn't make any sense. So the blue haired Espada simply waited until she could speak.

"Ass," groaned the Arrancar girl, "You didn't have to kick me…" Sitting up slowly she cleaned off the blood from her face. Cleaning her throat she eyed the angry Espada. She had to wait until she didn't feel pain before she spoke, because surely he would end up beating her face in. "Well, I was just imagining a cat version of you and Ulquiorra-san spraying you with water, scolding you for pissing on Aizen-sama's towels." Meiko said as if it was totally normal to be thinking such thoughts. But the heavy glare she got from the azure haired told her he was less than pleased. "It's just because you seem to be much angrier today than you have been. It wasn't meant to be serious…"

Scoffing Grimmjow reached down and pulled her up by the collar of her uniform, "Is that what you see me as? A damn cat who goes around pissing of towels?" He growled, staring at the girl before he pulled her roughly, pushing her down onto the bed that he normally slept on. Oh how he wanted to just simply kick the girl's face in and yet… he couldn't help but find her feisty personality a turn-on. "I really should kick your damn face in right now." His blue eyes narrowed on the figure. She adjusted herself so that she was half laying and half sitting up, her bangs covering her right eye. Was she trying to seduce him or something? Because… if he were to be honest it was starting to work.

"No," Meiko replied back as she continued to gaze up at her master. "I see you as being an angry, cocky, annoying jackass who can't hold himself back from attacking whatever it is that he wants to defeat." She said before allowing a sigh to slip past her lips, looking from the blue haired male to the white wall. "Honestly I really dislike you a lot of the time because you bitch so much." Her eyes returned back to Grimmjow, "You're ranked lower than Ulquiorra-san, so of course you won't be able to beat him. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the sooner you can focus on more serious matters."

But Grimmjow didn't even hear the last part, his eyes narrowed and he walked closer, reaching down and squeezing the woman's neck. "I'll kick that damn Ulquiorra's ass. Rank doesn't mean a damn thing!" He yelled as he tossed her up against the wall, then pinned her there with his own muscular body. "And you'll be there to witness it." He said lowly, bringing his face closer to her. "You piss me off, Meiko. But I can't help but find you sexy as hell right now." The male's lips skimmed her neck, before he bit down on the skin causing blood to slowly drip from the wound and into the white fabric that hungrily soaked it up.

"That's not a shock," murmured the woman as she reached up to gently run her fingers across his muscular arms. "You're pretty much the type who'd screw any living thing that crossed your path." But at the moment she didn't mind. And when Grimmjow tossed her down onto his bed and climbed on top of her it became obvious that he didn't mind either.

How They Found Out:

Meiko sighed as she turned onto her side. "Damn it… " Sitting up she rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. "Why am I so damn tired? I've been asleep all day…" An annoyed sigh left her lips as she stood up, adjusting her top a little. It seemed like her top wasn't big enough lately, and her chest was just trying its hardest to jump out. It really was beginning to get annoying as hell. Perhaps she'd just go ask Aizen for a larger top? No, she didn't like talking to Aizen because Grimmjow seemed to hate it. And really she just wanted to keep him as happy as possible. Well, he wasn't ever actually 'happy' but rather pleased.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she just walked down the long hall, pausing as she passed by Szayel who seemed to be staring at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" She snapped, before blinking. Why did she feel so annoyed with him? But what really annoyed her was that she normally was perfectly fine with him, Szayel was one of the people who she actually kind of liked. "Sorry… I don't know what that was about." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head as she walked over to the pink haired man. "I've just been so annoyed lately…"

"Really," Szayel asked as he watched her walk over, a small smirk spread across his face. "So you've been easily aggravated, your body has gotten more… curvier, you've been feeling ill and sleeping more…" The tone of his voice playful and amused, "You really don't understand your own body, now do you?" Mused the pink haired man before he shook his head, "I really hope you like children, Meiko. Or else you're going to be very upset in a few months." Reaching a hand out he patted the woman's head with a snicker before he headed back to his room.

That only left Meiko to stand there, thinking about what he had just said. And then the last part… no, she couldn't be. Could she? Her stomach sank at the realization. Great…

It had come to a shock for Meiko that she was pregnant, so she could only imagine how Grimmjow would react. Of course she had no doubt at all that Aizen wouldn't care. Actually, since the first time she and Grimmjow had had sex Aizen noted how Grimmjow seemed less angry. So obviously he didn't mind about what the two had going on. But surely he knew that Grimmjow would get her pregnant? Or maybe he just didn't know about Arrancar bodies? Well, whatever the reason she wasn't about to allow Aizen to be the one to make the choice of if she keeps the baby or not. She needed to talk to Grimmjow…

A sigh passed her lips as she walked around, before she finally decided to head back to her room. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about Grimmjow bitching about not being able to fight Ulquiorra, because she had passed by him not too long ago. Which was good for her because she herself was feeling rather moody and Grimmjow well… always was moody so obviously the two didn't mix. But she would try to calmly talk to him about this. In all honesty she didn't see herself as a mother but who knew? Maybe Grimmjow would want a child…

Sitting down in her room, on her bed, she sighed quietly. Grimmjow would be there sometime soon. So all she had to do was wait, so that's what she did… and actually she hadn't really realized it but she had fallen asleep. The feeling of someone shaking her caused her eyes to open. "…" Looking up at the male Meiko felt a smile pull at her lips. "Grimmjow-sama… what took you so long?" Sitting up she watched him sit down next to her, "You don't seem mad so surely you weren't anywhere near Aizen-sama or Ulquiorra-san… hm…"

"I was just walking," Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes before he reached out, cupping Meiko's cheek, "You really have been sleeping a lot lately, is there something wrong with you?" He asked, but of course his voice didn't hint to caring, more annoyance. The more she slept meant the less time she was awake to please him. And Grimmjow being himself hated the idea of someone caring more about themselves than they did about him. Well… it made sense to him.

Meiko blinked once before sighing and putting a hand on his, "Grimmjow-sama… how do you feel about children?" She asked, figuring that just asking him right out like this would be better. After all he might end up getting confused then angry, and then trying to kick her again. So this would be best for both herself and the baby that was growing inside of her. "Because… um… I'm actually pregnant with your child right now. And if you don't want it I understand completely…" Of course inwardly she didn't want to give up the baby. It… was strange, but true. Surely she could get him to allow her to keep it?

Grimmjow just stared at her before he quickly stood up, "What the hell do you mean? You're…" She's pregnant… that meant he was going to be a father. A smirk pulled at his lips, that mean that he would have a son that would look up to him, that he could show all that he knew to. But of course hearing what she said next surprised him slightly, but he just relaxed and sat down once more, smirking widely. "Why the hell would I not want a kid? That means that I'll have a son that will look up to me, that I can show all I know to. And plus, this way at least I can beat that damn Ulquiorra in something," he said as he once more cupped Meiko's cheek, "I will be able to have a family and he's still a lonely jackass."

"…" A laugh left the woman's lips, and she shook her head slightly, "That's true. You already beat Ulquiorra-san in my eyes," she mumbled before pressing her lips against his.

~~7 Months Later~~

"Grimmjow, if you ask me to have sex one more time I'm going to rip your dick off!" Meiko yelled as she walked out of her room, Grimmjow following after. "I'm in the last weeks of being pregnant, you can't wait?" She glared back at the blue haired man who quickly moved to walk next to her. "I mean damn, how have you been surviving for the past few months?" Her eyes focused on his face as the two walked. Really she didn't care that he was a horny and angry man. She was not going to have sex with him when she could give birth at any moment.

"C'mon!" Grimmjow sighed as he wrapped an arm around Meiko, "I've been suffering! I haven't had sex since the last time you and I did. Seriously," he whined, before pressing his lips against the woman's neck. "And even if you're huge I still would love to fuck you. So come on!" He said before picking her up, causing her to squeak slightly.

That's when of course Aizen passed by. The brown haired male blinked, staring at the two. "Grimmjow… really, you shouldn't force a pregnant women to have sex with you. You wouldn't want her to go into labour while you two are still being intimate, now would you?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Of course Grimmjow scoffed, and the look Meiko shot him made Aizen sigh. Putting a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder Aizen then scooped up Meiko. But he stopped, looking down at the woman who looked back up at him with wide eyes. "… I really hope that was your water breaking and not you pissing on me."

~Eight Hours Later~

Grimmjow looked down at the baby in his arms. He had just simply been staring at him for a few hours, ever since Meiko had fallen asleep. True he never really thought of himself as being the fatherly type, but staring down at his own child… it was totally different. Now most things just didn't seem as important, like him beating Aizen's face in. And although he still wanted to kick Ulquiorra's ass he couldn't help but want to rub the fact that he had a child now in his face. His own child… someone who would carry on his legacy.

Meiko looked over at Grimmjow, a yawn passing her lips, "Grimmjow, you and Hajime look so adorable

together…" She murmured happily, sitting up with a stretch. "Just think, now when he gets older you can teach him how to fight like you, and I can teach him how not to get his ass kicked while he is fighting," she said with amusement, smiling when Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. "But hey, you still beat Ulquiorra in something. Finally."


End file.
